


Na Divokém západě

by Patolozka



Series: Crowley vypráví [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Parody, Wild West, už jsem zmiňovala humor?
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Crowley na Divokém západě.





	Na Divokém západě

**Author's Note:**

> Za betaci děkuji Adelay_from_Rivendelle

_ Prérií povlával vlahý vítr a hnal před sebou smotaná klubka suché trávy. Dusot koní na vyprahlé půdě soupeřil s válečným bubnováním nedaleko sídlících Čejenů. Mužům jedoucím v sedlech to však bylo zcela fuk. Ostrým cvalem si to na hřbetech svých bujných ořů mířili do městečka zvaného Rockville, aby tam sjednali spravedlnost. Nebo spíše nespravedlnost… závisí, z jakého úhlu pohledu se na to díváte. Nechvalně známý Crowley a jeho banda, muži žijící za hranicí zákona s kolty proklatě, ale proklatě nízko. Měli zdejší kraj pod palcem již pěknou řádku let, nikdo se jim silou nevyrovnal, dokonce ani starý dobrý Belz s tou svou tlupou přivandrovalých nádeníků ne. Vládli zdejšímu území tvrdou rukou. Právě včera se vrátili z Hollowpeaku, aby si tam trochu zastříleli a obnovili víru zdejších lidí ve správnou věc – tu Jejich věc, a teď byl na jejich seznamu Rockville. _

_ Do bran města vjeli za hlasitého hvízdotu a s klobouky vysoko nad hlavou. Nikdo nemohl říct, že si jejich příchodu nevšiml. _

_ Nastala panika. Křik. Mnoho dosud otevřených okenic se naráz zavřelo. _

_ „Zlotřilý Crowley je tu!“ a „Všichni pozor, je tu Crowley a jeho banda,“ slyšeli zpovzdálí někde v tom ruchu. _

_ Velký vůdce Crowley se zpod svého klobouku ďábelsky ušklíbl, seskočil ze svého černého hřebce a odplivl si do prachu u svých nohou. Zase je tady, v Rockvillu. Ano. V botách na vysokém podpatku a za zvonivého zvuku ostruh na dřevěné podlaze se vydal jako zkázostrůjce do saloonu. Jeho lidé mu byli v patách a zubili se na plnou pusu v očekávání dobrého představení. Teď totiž něco uvidí. S Crowleym nebylo radno si zahrávat. A když nebyl jeho hněv namířen na ně, no tak… _

_ Místní štamgasti posedávající u stolků a u baru, třebaže bylo sotva před polednem, zmlkli a pianista okamžitě přestal hrát a kamsi se po špičkách vytratil. Crowley se mrazivě rozhlédl kolem. V saloonu by se krve nedořezalo. Dokonce i barman ustrnul s napůl nalitou whisky. _

_ „Tak kde že je ten prďola, který tvrdil, že se mi odváží postavit? Ten váš slavný šerif Gladstone?“ _

_ Všichni obyvatelé městečka se jako jeden muž nadechli a sklonili hlavy. _

_ Crowley jim věnoval pohrdavý pohled. Takoví slaboši, ustrašení hlupáci. Všichni, až na… Jeho pohled sklouzl dozadu a tam, vedle otlučeného černého pianina byl malý stoleček a u něj seděl pomenší, kulatý mužík s cvikrem na nose a kostkovaným motýlkem pod krkem a poklidně si dál pročítal noviny. Když zaregistroval ten nenadálý klid, zamračil se a odložil noviny, aby se rozhlédl. _

_ „Och, ale jemináčku, to bylo ode mne velmi nezdvořilé takhle se začíst a ani nepozdravit. Přeji krásné Boží ráno, dobrý muži.“ _

_ Crowley se zamračil ještě hrozivěji a jeho mužům na rtech zamrzly úsměvy. Obyvatelé městečka přestali dýchat. _

_ „Zahráváte si s ohněm, pane,“ zavrčel Crowley a volným, houpavým krokem se k němu přesunul. Tyčil se nad ním ve svém černočerném oděvu jako stožár za bouřkového počasí. _

_ Ten muž zvedl kučeravou hlavu a zářivě se na něj usmál. Všichni v tu chvíli věděli, že si s těmi svými zpropadenými vráskami kolem očí nad sebou vynesl ortel smrti. _

_ Pak se ale stalo několik věcí zároveň. _

_ Dvířka saloonu se skřípavě otevřela a do všeobecného ticha se ozvalo: „Stát nebo střelím, ty jeden… zlosyne!“ _

_ Crowley se pomalu otočil a líně vytáhl z pouzdra svůj kolt. Jeho banda mu okamžitě udělala průzor, aby na toho opovážlivce viděl. A tam stál místní šerif Gladstone s tou svou zářivou hvězdou na hrudi a chvějivou rukou na něj mířil svou zbraní. _

_ Crowleymu stačilo jedno trhnutí hlavou, aby ho jeden z jeho mužů – pidlooký Joe – srazil tvrdou ranou k zemi. _

_ Nastalo všeobecné zalapání po dechu. Nikdo se nesnažil ležícímu šerifovi přispěchat na pomoc. Nikdo, až na… _

_ „To přece nemůžete!“ ozval se ten obtloustlý mužík a vypadal poněkud popuzeně. _

_ Crowley se k němu otočil. „S vámi si to vyřídím v soukromí,“ zavrčel a autoritativně pokynul nahoru, kde byly, jako snad ve všech saloonech na Divokém západě, pokoje pro hosty. _

_ Mužík nespěchal. Lidé v saloonu by dokonce v duchu přísahali, že utrousil něco jako: „Pff.“ Pak se postavil, urovnal si své oblečení - stáhl si obnošenou vestičku přes pupek a uhladil krémový kabátec - a začal důstojným krokem stoupat po schodech. _

_ Crowley hodil jinému ze svých chlapů – Tomovi od Hnědooranžové řeky – svůj kožený klobouk a několika slovy jim všem přikázal, aby se tady uvelebili a trochu uvolnili třeba partičkou pokeru a něčím k pití, a pak ho následoval. _

_ Provázel je mumlavý šum a mnoho párů nevěřícných očí. Nikdo si nechtěl ani přestavovat, co tomu opovážlivci jejich velký vůdce, bandita a zlotřilec Crowley provede. Pak se však zábava začala stáčet k normálu. _

_ Jen co se za Crowleym a tím světlovlasým mužíkem zavřely dveře prvního pokoje na chodbě napravo, Crowley ho popadl za klopy a přirazil ho vší silou na dřevěnou stěnu. _

_ Přimhouřené zlaté oči se výhružně setkaly s nebesky modrými a pak… _

_ A pak následoval nádech a… „Co to zase vyvádíš, Azirafale!“, než si přisvojil jeho rty v podmanivém polibku. _

_ „Crowley…“ vydechl anděl, opřel se roztouženě hlavou o zeď a pak… jako by si něco uvědomil, trochu se odtáhl a vyčetl mu se zamračením: „Co mělo znamenat to s šerifem Gladstonem?“ _

_ „Nikdo se mi nebude posmívat, anděli,“ zavrčel Crowley a hodlal ho políbit znovu, ale Azirafal ho zarazil. _

_ „No dobře,“ rezignoval Crowley, „a taky se minulý týden trochu moc dovoloval na vdovu Donovanovou. Tohle ho naučí.“ _

_ „Ach, můj milý…“ skoro se rozplynul anděl a rozzářil se na něj. _

_ „Zmlkni, anděli, prostě zmlkni.“ _

_ A pak ho znovu políbil. Vášnivě a skoro hrubě a se vší tou neukojenou touhou několika měsíců odloučení. Tak dlouho, bylo to tak dlouho. _

_ Začal mu rozvazovat motýlka a pak mu rozhalil košili, aby se… _

„Crowley! Nemůžeš přece vyprávět takové věci dětem!“ zhrozil se Azirafal, který jen tak mimochodem nakoukl do pokoje, ve kterém seděli Adam, Pepřenka, Brian a Wensleydale a s dychtivými pohledy sledovali Adamova kmotra Crowleyho, který jim právě vyprávěl příběh na dobrou noc… nebo tak něco.

Démon se ušklíbl a otočil se na něj. „Och a proč ne?“

„No… no… protože…“ zadrhl se Azirafal a na místě zrudl. „Protože je to neuctivé,“ mávl nakonec rukou.

Crowley jen povytáhl obočí a Azirafal zčervenal o to víc. „Takže bych jim asi neměl vykládat ani o tom, jak jsme během zlaté horečky zůstali zavalení v té jeskyni a…“

Anděl vyvalil oči a otevřel naprázdno ústa. Vzhlédly k němu čtyři páry ještě dychtivějších očí.

„Ehm… myslím… já myslím, že bys zasjíté mohl najít i jinou, zajímavější historku, můj milý,“ sdělil mu tónem, který, jak možná doufal, nepřipouštěl námitek.

„Och, to bych_ zajisté _ mohl, budu-li za to náležitě odměněn,“ zamrkal na něj démon.

„Crowley!“ utrhl se na něj anděl a pak roztrpčeně polkl. „Uvidíme.“

Pepřenka šťouchla loktem do Adama a zašeptala mu: „To jsou takoví pořád?“

Adam vážně přikývl. „Pořád.“

Pepřenka jen protočila panenky. „Idioti…“

Jakmile se Azirafal vzdálil, Crowley se na ně otočil a spiklenecky jim zašeptal. „Takže, kdo že chce slyšet historku o tom, jak jsme za zlaté horečky zůstali sami dva zavalení v tom…“


End file.
